


The fox made of stars

by Bluefrost1800



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fox Uzumaki Naruto, Gen, Magic, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluefrost1800/pseuds/Bluefrost1800
Summary: The stars jabbered during the summer, their excitement listened to by an old woman as she knit by the fire.The foxes danced, the wolves of the forest joining as the forest was slowly painted orange."What has gotten you so excited?"the woman idly asked one evening."𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝒸𝒽𝒾𝓁𝒹!" the stars cried. "𝒯𝒽𝑒 𝒸𝒽𝒾𝓁𝒹 𝓌𝒾𝓁𝓁 𝒷𝑒 𝒷𝑜𝓇𝓃 𝓈𝑜𝑜𝓃!"The woman laughed as tears fell down her cheeks, for she now understood the joyous news.The stars wept."𝒫𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒!" they sobbed. "𝒫𝓁𝑒𝒶𝓈𝑒 𝓉𝒶𝓀𝑒 𝓉𝒽𝑒 𝒸𝒽𝒾𝓁𝒹! 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝓎 𝓌𝒶𝓃𝓉 𝒽𝒾𝓈 𝒷𝓁𝑜𝑜𝒹!"And she listened, for she was one of the few left that could understand.
Relationships: Uzumaki Naruto & Original Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. The stars are jabbering (and weeping)

There was destruction everywhere.

Civilians of the village were running to safety with ninja helping them and fighting the cause of all that demolition: the Kyūbi no Yōko. The ninja fought bravely but even their combined power could not hold back the powerful fox.

Finally, the leader of the village hidden in the leaves came to their aid with a newborn child in which he was planning to seal the fox at the cost of his life. The hokage fought the great beast and with the help of his wife he was able to place the seal on the baby and imprison the fox. Both looked at the child and said their goodbyes as they bled out from the wound that was inflicted on them when the demon tried to stab the baby with its claw but was met with the adults' bodies. The predecessor of the leader yelled from the sideline as they were stopped by a shield placed to keep the fox still.

After the shield disappeared, the leader's predecessor lifted the child and immediately gave orders to the ANBU who were with him to gather the council. When the ANBU left to do their task the aged man looked down at the bundle with pity. He noticed how much the baby looked like his now-dead successor, and that was to be expected as he were their child. The baby had the same golden blonde hair and tan complexion with the only difference being the three whisker marks on each cheek. He shook his head mournfully and steeled himself for the upcoming meeting before leaving the clearing, not noticing the three figures watching from the shadows.

* * *

Sarutobi Hiruzen sighed heavily. The council meeting had just ended with the whole civil part expressing outrage at the fact that he had brought the ‘demon’ with him and that it should be killed. It didn't help that his old teammate Danzo suggested taking the jinjuriki and turning them into a weapon but he quickly shot the idea down. Thankfully, some of the clan heads weren't as mouse-brained and knew the difference between a prisoner and a prison. He was thankful that the baby did not once awake during the meeting.

Heaving himself up, the once again hokage left the room and headed home with the baby where they were going to live for a while before being moved to the orphanage.

He gently lowered the baby into the cot and smiled softly. "You're going to have many hardships in life, Naruto, but I'll do anything in my power to help you." he said softly, watching as his chest rose and fell before leaving the room and closing the door. After the hokage fell asleep, three shadows silently entered Naruto's temporary nursery.

**_“What an adorable child.”_** a female voice said as all three looked into the cot. _**“A pity that they won't live long.”**_

_**“Then why don't just take them with us?”** _a male voice suggested.

_**“We are not Fae.”**_ a third voice hissed at their companion.

_**“We won't keep them for long, just until they learn how to survive. Then we will return them.”**_ he explained. His companions thought about it and he added. _**“You saw how they reacted at that meeting, the humans were screaming for blood! We are saving their life by doing this.”**_

The others looked at each other before agreeing. _ **“But,”** _the third voice said. _**“you will be the one to explain to Mother Weaver why we have stolen a child.”**_

_**“Borrowed.”**_ he corrected. _**“And I will.”**_

The female huffed and carefully took the child from the cot. The three quickly left the village, going through the thick forest with the moon lighting their way. Barely two hours later the baby was crying.

_**"What did you do, Solace!?"** _

_**"I didn't do anything! The child is simply hungry."**_ the female, Solace, answered.

_**"Where are we even going to find milk?"** _

_**"I have some."**_ said the man as he took out a bottle of milk from his bag and turned to the woman. _ **"Give me the child,**_ " he said. _**"and boil the milk."**_

Solace nodded. Handing over the small human, she grabbed the bottled and started heating it up. As her hands burned her face was illuminated by the flame, showing her fiery red hair and bright amber eyes. After it was the proper temperature she returned the bottle to the man who fed the baby. Half an hour later, they continued their journey.

They walked a long way, past forests and villages, stopping often to feed the child, until finally reaching their destination just as the sun was beginning to set on the second day. Their destination was an ordinary-looking tree in a forest. The four stopped in front of it and the cloaked figure ran their fingers down the bark as a door covered in moss appeared. They turned the knob and it opened to reveal an inky darkness inside. _**"Ladies first."**_ they said and stepped aside as Solace went inside, the man following with the baby and the figure last as they closed the door, making it disappear.

* * *

Somewhere else, a door appeared on a tree and the small group exited it. In front of them stood a three-story cottage surrounded by a small fence. The group walked along the stone path to the red door and knocked.

_**“Come in.”**_ a voice said from the inside and they did. The inside was cluttered with books, herbs, furniture, and in the centre of the room was a cauldron. On the far side was a fireplace made of rocks and next to it, in a high back chair, sat an old woman knitting. She raised her head and smiled. _**“What do you have there?”**_

The man walked up to the woman and showed her the blond baby as he was waking up. Sapphire blue eyes stared up at milky grey. Mother Weaver smiled and gently cradled the small bundle. _**"So you're the reason why stars have been so lively these past few months."**_ she wiggled her spidery fingers at him. She heaved herself up and turned to the man. _**"Charlot, be a dear and fetch me my basket from the kitchen, it's on the table."**_ the man nodded and ran off.

_**"Where are you going, Mother?"** _

_**"I have a meeting with some friends tonight, Sorrow, I'll be back by morning."**_ she promised.

Mother Weaver grabbed the basket and walked out the door. She walked through the forest, the sparse moonlight barely lighting the way, but even without it she could find it. Around midnight she arrived at a familiar clearing.

The clearing was a perfect circle with a diameter of five meters, in the centre was a large stone carved like a bowl with a circle of pebbles around it spelling out words in a nearly forgotten language. The old woman smiled sadly at the memories when the place was used more often. She walked up to the stone, gently laid the baby down and took off the cloth that covered her basket to reveal a strangely curved dagger, a bottle of wine and a silver goblet, grounded bones and a dark red blanket with gold lining. As she did that the animals of the forest gathered around her, watching with intelligent eyes as she prepared the ritual.

Weaver scattered the bone dust in a circle, a means of protection, and poured the rich red wine in the goblet, a libation. She looked up at the sky and spoke clearly. _**"May the stars and beasts of the forest be my witness as I give thee, great Star Wolf, this newborn child."**_ she took the dagger and lightly cut the baby's palm, enough for a few drops to drip onto the pebbles that glowed when the blood was absorbed. **_"Give him a gift so that we may call him one of our own."_**

Lines stretched across the night sky, connecting the stars until they were in the form of a wolf. The wolf, using stray stars as stepping stones, came down from the heavens and onto the clearing. With its eyes made of suns it looked down at the baby. The forest was silent as the god examined the offering. Finally, the wolf lifted its head.

**"𝖄𝖔𝖚 𝖔𝖋𝖋𝖊𝖗 𝖒𝖊 𝖙𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖈𝖍𝖎𝖑𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖍𝖆𝖘 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖆 𝖉𝖗𝖔𝖕 𝖔𝖋 𝖞𝖔𝖚𝖗 𝖘𝖆𝖈𝖗𝖊𝖉 𝖇𝖑𝖔𝖔𝖉? 𝕬𝖒 𝕴 𝖒𝖆𝖉𝖊 𝖆 𝖒𝖔𝖈𝖐𝖊𝖗𝖞 𝖔𝖋 𝖆 𝖌𝖔𝖉?"**

She shook her head. **_"This is the child that your stars have expected. It is true that they have been born outside of our dying society, but they have potential for greatness."_**

The wolf looked down at the child, meeting the sapphire eyes with its burning ones. **"𝖂𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖎𝖘 𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖓𝖆𝖒𝖊?"**

_**"Naruto, the stars have told me."** _

**"𝕿𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖈𝖍𝖎𝖑𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖆𝖙 𝖞𝖔𝖚 𝖇𝖗𝖎𝖓𝖌 𝖍𝖆𝖘 𝖇𝖊𝖊𝖓 𝖇𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖆 𝖌𝖔𝖉 𝖔𝖋 𝖍𝖆𝖙𝖗𝖊𝖉, 𝖋𝖎𝖗𝖊 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖙𝖍. 𝕴 𝖘𝖍𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖌𝖎𝖛𝖊 𝖍𝖎𝖒 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖓𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙 𝖘𝖐𝖞 𝖆𝖘 𝖆 𝖌𝖎𝖋𝖙, 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖗𝖘 𝖆𝖘 𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖈𝖔𝖒𝖕𝖆𝖓𝖎𝖔𝖓𝖘. 𝕿𝖊𝖆𝖈𝖍 𝖍𝖎𝖒 𝖙𝖔 𝖇𝖊𝖋𝖗𝖎𝖊𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖋𝖎𝖊𝖗𝖈𝖊 𝖌𝖔𝖉, 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖍𝖊 𝖜𝖎𝖑𝖑 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖓𝖔 𝖇𝖔𝖚𝖓𝖉𝖘.** " it lowered its face, opening their maw as small sparks fell onto the child, piercing his skin and making him bleed and cry. When satisfied, the wolf straightened. " **𝕳𝖎𝖘 𝖓𝖆𝖒𝖊 𝖘𝖍𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖇𝖊 𝕬𝖘𝖙𝖊𝖗. 𝖂𝖍𝖊𝖓 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖍𝖆𝖛𝖊 𝖑𝖎𝖛𝖊𝖉 𝖊𝖎𝖌𝖍𝖙 𝖜𝖎𝖓𝖙𝖊𝖗𝖘, 𝖙𝖍𝖊𝖞 𝖘𝖍𝖆𝖑𝖑 𝖇𝖊 𝖗𝖊𝖙𝖚𝖗𝖓𝖊𝖉 𝖙𝖔 𝖙𝖍𝖊 𝖍𝖚𝖒𝖆𝖓𝖘, 𝖓𝖔𝖙 𝖆𝖘 𝖆 𝖌𝖎𝖋𝖙, 𝖇𝖚𝖙 𝖆 𝖒𝖊𝖆𝖓𝖘 𝖋𝖔𝖗 𝖍𝖎𝖒 𝖙𝖔 𝖑𝖊𝖆𝖗𝖓 𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖚𝖓𝖉𝖊𝖗𝖘𝖙𝖆𝖓𝖉 𝖍𝖎𝖘 𝖕𝖆𝖗𝖊𝖓𝖙𝖆𝖌𝖊."**

Mother Weaver bowed. _**"Of course, great Star Wolf."**_

The god gazed down at the infant, still crying from the gift that he were blessed with, and pressed its snout to the baby's forehead, calming him, before leaving.

The animals dispersed, their presence unneeded.

Mother Weaver gathered the small child in the soft blanked, his blood seeping into the material.

_**"Congratulations, Aster, you are now part of a dying society."** _

The baby gurgled, tired from the whole ordeal.

The old woman chuckled. She gathered the items and set off for the cottage.


	2. Sorrow, fear and anger we feel

Sorrow stared at the child.

Aster was now three. He could walk and talk, could run and jump, could sing and dance (though not very well). Now it was time to teach him to listen and shift and _talk_.

Aster was three and Sorrow had less than five years to teach him about the stars, and the suns, and the moons, and the planets. They, along with the others, had to teach him everything and anything about their culture. They also had - or at least find someone - to teach him his mother’s language.

They had five years to teach this child something that was taught without rush to other children. They had to teach him and then return him to the world that _stole_ from them. The world that learned about their existence and hunted and killed them when they refused to bow down to the _shinobi's_ greed and fear and whims.

When they refused to bow down to that arrogant woman who wanted to be a god.

Sorrow scold.

There were so many things to teach Aster and not enough time.

They have five winters before Aster was to return to the shinobi. To be hated and scorned, hunted and possibly killed.

Sorrow felt distraught. There just wasn’t enough time, and they were wasting the little they had thinking about the unchangeable future of their brother.

They would not be next to Aster. They would not see him grow up. They would not be there to protect him.

Time had never been a problem for Sorrow, not when their full title and song was Child of Dying Stars. Death and End were never things that concerned them. They knew their End would come, it was always the question of _when_ rather than _if_.

They always made sure to live, in their own way, in the moment, never thought about the _what ifs_ and _should haves_. They made sure to have no regrets.

But now…

Now the question of _when_ was asked with fear, the quiet mantra of _not now, not now, Aster is not ready_ following; for Sorrow was possibly the last that could teach Aster to listen and shift and _talk_ to the stars.

And departing before they could pass on their full knowledge scared them.

So what could they do?

Well,

They took a deep breath,

Let it out, 

And spoke as much as they could, warning and teaching their brother of the stars, and the suns, and the moons, and planets, and the shinobi.

“Aster, let me tell you a story about the heavens…”

* * *

Charlot stared at Aster.

He was gathering flowers and weaving them into a crown.

Charlot knew he was a coward. He never liked danger nor did he enjoy being in the spotlight. He always tried to remain in the shadows, away from the scrutiny that his actions, or lack thereof, would cause.

He did not enjoy the prophecy that he was gifted. It may be a collective prophecy but he was still part of it.

_Together we shall thwart the pains,_

_The gods do throw to earth..._

That was what the trickster had foretold.

Now, Charlot understood what a great honour it was to be part of a prophecy, but that did not mean he enjoyed it. For years he had made sure to stay away from the spotlight, trying to be as plain and forgettable as possible.

But now he had to find a way to “steal the heart of men”.

Charlot did not mind that part. The idea of stealing someone’s heart the same way Solace did filled him with excitement. To have someone look at him and forget the world around them made him lightheaded.

He looked back at Aster, swallowing heavily.

It was his job to teach him how to be humble, but not so much as to sell himself short or have self-esteem issues. It was his job to teach him about nature and its gifts, the flowers that healed and the one’s that killed. He also had to teach him how to read and write in their language.

Charlot winced at the last part. He had never been good at that, always needing extra time to finish a simple, thin book that would take Sorrow a maximum of ten minutes. Mother Weaver said that there was no shame in that, everyone read at different speeds, but he still felt embarrassed.

But that did not matter at the moment.

He took a deep breath,

And said…

“Let us go for a walk, Aster…”

* * *

Solace could admit that she was beautiful.

Her fiery red hair that danced in the wind and amber eyes that reflected light more than once took someone’s breath away. 

The way she moved her body when dancing captured everyone’s attention.

Her laugh that made people's (even _gods'_ ) eyes land on her mouth.

She loved it. Loved every aspect of the attention that her beauty got her.

But she was also quick to anger.

Her smiles would turn into sneers, teeth bared and ready to rip throats.

Her delicate and soft hands would heat up, ready to burn whatever annoyed her.

She was both the definition of beauty and anger.

Gods have mercy on whoever earned her ire for she would not.

And as she stared at Aster, eyes bright and filled with wonder, she felt the flame of her anger alight once again.

Solace knew the stories of the shinobi.

Men and women so greedy that most gods abandoned them. Always looking for reasons to fight, never peace. Always looking for more power, threatening and offering bribes.

Solace also knew what would happen to little Aster the moment he was returned.

They would beat him.

They would break him.

And they would build him up into the image of a loyal weapon.

She would not allow such a thing to happen, even if she had to burn the whole world down.

But she knew that no matter how big her fire was, the shinobi would still defeat her. They would capture her, see the power that she possessed and force her to bear their offsprings.

But she would take her own life before any of them even thought of touching her.

Dying was something normal for Solace.

Or, it will be.

She was the Fire bird's daughter, after all.

She was practically immortal. ~~Trapped in~~ Blessed with a never-ending cycle of being rebirthed the moment she died.

There was no End for her, only small ends and then starts. But that did not stop her from living her life to the fullest, and it certainly did not stop her from having regrets. Small ones, such as _I should have gone fishing today_ and _I should have asked them for a dance._

For her, there was always next time.

The same could not be said about Aster, the boy who only had one _precious precious life._

It was her job to teach him to enjoy life. To dance and sing, to laugh and feel the world around them. It was also her job to show him when to be angry, when to fight and when to retreat.

There was so much she had to teach him but not enough time.

For the first time in her life, Solace knew that there would not be a next time if she wasted the precious time she had with Aster.

So, what did she do?

She smiled at the boy and said, 

“Aster, let me teach you a song…”

* * *

Mother Weaver sat in her chair, Aster in her lap and a book in his lap. She listened as he slowly pronounced the syllables, finger tracing their shapes.

Weaver had been alive for a long time.

She had made friends who later slowly perished, both magic and shinobi.

One that would always remain in her memories was a young man with long, wild, black hair and black eyes that flashed red whenever he fought.

_Uchiha Madara_

That was his name.

A man raised to be a warrior who made peace with his enemy and build a village. It was a shame how he perished. All because he had a disagreement on how to achieve peace.

Such a shame.

He was better at manipulation than communication it seemed, given the boy he had left behind.

Mother Weaver looked down at the small boy, eyes flashing a brighter blue because of the lit fire.

It was about time that she told him about the fox.

_Kurama_

That was the name the Ōtsutsuki boy had named it.

She doubted that many even bothered to learn its name, only seeing it as a beast. One that ran free until it was chained down and forced into a woman with red hair, one that did not care for it.

Its siblings following suit soon after.

And _oh!_ what good that did to the humans.

Ostracized and feared for what they carried inside themselves against their will.

“Mother Weaver, I have finished the story.” Aster said, looking up at her with those lovely eyes.

She smiled sadly.

She did not enjoy what the Cat of Red Thread had in store for her little one, but there was nothing that stopped her from preparing him for it.

And so…

She took a deep breath…

And said, “Aster, let me tell you a story…”

And at the end of it, tears trailed down Aster's flushed cheeks.

“It’s not fair!” he cried, “It’s not fair! None of us ever wanted this…”

She petted his gold curls and said, “I know, dearest, I know.”

“Why?... Why are we feared?”

“...Because fear makes humans blind to the truth.”


End file.
